Sammy's Kingdom Hearts Adventures
by Samantha Peace HeartStar
Summary: Sammy is on the ride of her life when fate brings her to the Destiny Islands, long lost family, and possibly the love of her life.
1. Fates idea

Sammy's Kingdom Hearts Adventures

Me: Hi ya! This is Samantha Peace HeartStar here and I'm writing about a girl form my dreams that's name I use for my writing name. Samantha has been in my dreams for almost half a year. Also I do not own KH or any of the movies, books, cartoons, etc that I have crossed with this. And now the moment you've all been waiting for the story…

* * *

Samantha Peace HeartStar was originally named Samantha Hatred DeathStar, but she changed her name after almost two years of severe bullying about her being an orphan that lived with her aunt, uncle, cousin, and a pride of lions.

The bullying had actually gotten so out of hand that she almost committed suicide, but luckily her younger cousin Janet managed to talk her out of it, and suggested that she start over, and ignore the other kids, leading to her changing her name, though, that hadn't been what Janet had meant.

Not only did she change her name, but she also changed the way she looked. She died her black hair purple and wore ribbons in her always braided hair for special occasions. She also started to wear a deep blue starflower with purple tips tucked in the hair band that held her braid together. Another thing she did was add splashes of color to her outfits with were all black, the most common color for her to use was red.

There was only a few people who knew who she really was, one of them was her best friend Rebecca White. Rebecca had a twin sister and two younger brothers who were also twins. Rebecca lived with her mom and one of her younger brothers, while her other brother and her twin sister Sally lived with her dad.

Then there was her family. It'd be pretty hard not to know who she was, but still, they didn't know everything. Her family consisted of her Aunt Clover, a stunning woman with her bright red hair, big brown eyes, a heart of gold, but a strict, and stern hold, and didn't take nonsense from anyone, her Uncle Davion, he's another story. Aside from being reckless, and rushed, as well as having anger issues on occasion, he was an extremely good person, and very kind. With his green eyes, and dark brown hair, and skin, he was very handsome, though, not in Sammy's opinion, but even so, it wasn't hard to tell why her aunt had fallen for him, especially with his near nonstop kindness, and a heart of gold that matched hers. Then there was her eight year old cousin Janet. Janet was an exact replica of her mother, only she had her dad's green eyes. she had a fierce warrior attitude, and was much kinder, and nice than her parents, not surprising since she was a Princess of Heart, though she wasn't one of the main seven, she was what you could call a next generation Princess of Heart, as once one died, she, or another Princess of Heart like her would step up and take their place. Even though she was someone who had tons of fight in her, and wasn't afraid of getting hurt, or hurting others, the later being reserved for if someone she cared about was in trouble, and if was absolutely necessary, but was still incredibly easy to scare, and was also very shy depending on the situation, and who it was.

Sammy and her family lived in the Pride Lands of Kingdom Hearts... sort of. Really they lived in a small, but comfortable house by the border in the human half of it, which was near impossible to get to if you were a large animal, which was why it was more common to see snakes, and rodents, and on occasion hyenas, or African Painted Wild Dogs, instead of lions, or elephants. It was quite a hike to Pride Rock, where Sammy spent most of her time, avoiding many of the things from the human world, aside from an occasional outing with Rebecca. She felt more at home and safe with the animals, even though she couldn't explain why.

Two months after Samantha changed almost everything about her she suddenly vanished in a flash of light. Standing near where she was last standing was a figure in a black hooded cloak.

"Go and warn your mom of the war that is coming." The figure said to Samantha's cousin Janet.

"Also tell her Sammy will be back briefly in a few days." Finished the figure as it grabbed one of Sammy's bags.

Janet raced up to pride rock where her mom was tending to Kovu's injured paw.

"You really need to stop challenging Sand Striker Kovu you know you always lose." Clover said as she wrapped his paw in thick gauze.

"MOMMY!" Janet screamed causing Clover to jerk her head up and pull the gauze to tight

"What?" Clover asked.

At the same time Kovu and Davion said "ow".

"… Mommy… a strange… figure told… me to… tell... you a war… is coming… and that Sammy… will be back… briefly in… a few days." Janet said while gasping for air.

"Janet where did Sammy go?" Clover asked.

"I don't know she just vanished in a flash of light." Janet said.

"Clove do you remember when that happened to you?" Davion asked.

"Yeah why?" Clover asked.

"Do you remember where you went?" Davion asked.

"Yeah it was to the…" Clover started.

"…Destiny Islands" she and Davion finished.

"That's got to be where she's headed." Clover announced.

* * *

Sammy awoke to the feel of wind rushing by her. Startled she looked around. On her right she saw the figure. The figure put down her hood to reveal she was Rebecca.

"Your perfect match is on the Destiny Islands, which is where you're heading." Rebecca said handing Sammy the bag.

"Stop trying to pair me up with boys Rebecca!" Sammy Shouted.

"You and kairi are going to be adoptive sisters" Rebecca responded.

"What do you mean by that?" Sammy asked.

Just then she hit the water and lost consciounceness.

Rebecca franticly towed Sammy ashore.

Just as they reach the shore Sora, Kairi, and Riku had came out to see what was happening. Just as they reached Sammy she woke up and looked to her right only to see Rebecca blowing away like grains of sand in the wind. She reached out to try and grab Rebecca, but Riku grabbed her hand.

"There was nothing there you must have been remembering a dream." He said to her.

"Is this the Destiny Islands?" Sammy asked.

"Yes it is how did you know?" Kairi asked back.

"My friend Rebecca told me as I was falling." Sammy calmly replied.

She looked at the three teens.

"Lemme guess, you're Sora," She said pointing at the spikey caramel haired, blue eyed boy wearing a silver necklace with a crown charm, a black jacket with red linings, two gray patches on the bottom, a black inner lining with dark red spots, and a hood, black pants with grey patches that over lapped to look like armor, with red belt looking stripes at the knees, and yellow and black shoes.

"Kairi," She said pointing at the ruby haired, indigo eyed girl.

"and Riku." She finished pointing at the silver haired boy.

"Hey who's the porcupine in black?" she asked joking about Sora's outfit.

Sora looked around trying to find a black porcupine, and heard Kairi stifle a giggle and Sammy and Riku laughing hysterically.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"I was talking about you." Sammy replied.

Sora clenched his fists.

"Are you challenging me?" Sammy asked.

"And if I was?" Sora asked back.

In response Sammy took out her braid and her hair attacked Sora. Her hair was much too quick and powerful for Sora to use his keyblade against. Her hair wrapped it's self around Sora's legs and hung him from the paupou tree.

"Remind me not to get on her bad side." Sora said after her hair went back into a braid at normal length leaving Sora hanging helplessly from the tree.

"I'm Samantha, Samantha Peace HeartStar to be exact, but everyone calls me Sammy." She introduced as she cut Sora down from the tree.

"Hey, Sam!" Sora said.

"It's Sammy." Sammy growled.

"Okay, anyway, wanna race, there's this cool obstacle course on the other side of the island that we can use! First one to the end gets a lunch from any restaurant on the main island on the loser!" Sora cried.

Sammy smirked.

"You're on!" she cried.

She used to run around the Pride Lands, and climb up and down the boarder separating the human world from the animal world, an obstacle course would be a piece of cake.

Kairi laughed as she held her hand waiting to signal the two teens to start.

"Ready? Go!" She cried waving her arm.

The two teens took off, each proving to be a more difficult opponent than the other had thought. Never the less, Sammy's experience in the Pride Lands proved to be dominant as she won the race.

"Looks like once I get used to town and know what vegetarian restaurants there are you own me a lunch." She said smirking.

Sora nodded as he doubled over trying to catch his breath.

Sammy closed her eyes and saw a mini flash back of her and Rebecca.

* * *

_Sammy and Rebecca were racing through the Pride Lands, trying to out do each other in their race to Pride Rock._

_"Man Beck, you're fast." Sammy said bending over and panting._

_The black haired girl smiled._

_"Well I have to be if I'm gonna be on the track team." She said._

_Sammy_ _nodded._

* * *

Sora, how bout we spar, see who's the better swords man?" She asked.

Sora nodded and got them each a toy sword.

Sammy laughed as they began. While they were both good, Sora proved to have the upper hand in this skill.

"Hey, Sammy! Wanna help me find seashells?" Kairi asked.

Sammy nodded.

"Sure, sounds fun." She said.

Both girls walked along the shore looking for shells.

"You know, I've never once seen a seashell in real life until now." Sammy said, "I've only ever seen pictures."

"Oh." Kairi said, a bit shocked.

Sammy nodded.

"Wow, we've collected a lot." She said noticing that Kairi's shirt had to be held up slightly more than it should so she could carry her shells, and the same was starting to go for her dresses skirt.

"I think we should stop." She said.

Kairi nodded and set them down not to terribly far from the wet sand.

Sammy saw Riku standing out in the water and swam out to join him.

"Hey." She said.

"Hey." Riku replied.

"Do you want to come back to shore, or are you just trying to get caught in a riptide?" Sammy asked.

Riku shook his head.

"No, I'm just standing here for the sake of it." He said.

"Technically we're floating, but same concept." Sammy replied, "But seriously, we should head back before we get caught in a riptide and drown."

Riku nodded and they swam back to shore. They were both laughing as they joined the others and continued to goof off.

"You know, today's my seventeenth birthday," Sammy said, "I wish I could be back in the Pride Lands celebrating with my family. Did you know that there are two halves of it? One half is full of animals, and the there is full of humans. Depending on which side you land on, you either stay a human, or turn into and animal. I miss the Pride Lands, it's where I'm from, or at least the human side is, my ancestors were from a world called Annadine though. I really like it here, I might just stay."

"Aren't you parents going to miss you?" Kairi asked.

You could almost literally see fire raging in Sammy's eyes.

"Don't ever bring up the subject of my parents again." She yelled before taking off down the beach.

Riku ran after her. When Sammy had run as far as she could she sat down and cried. By then Riku had managed to catch up with her.

"Why did you run off?" Riku asked startling her.

She didn't do anything other than motion for him to sit down by her.

"My parents died from Ebola when I was fifteen." She said, "I had to go live with my Aunt Clover and Uncle Davion, and my now eight year old cousin Janet, who lived with a Pride of lions in the pride Lands to keep them safe from poachers, they still do, but because of it, I was severely bullied, and I got real depressed, and I tried to kill myself."

Riku looked at her shocked.

"What?" He asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

Sammy gave a small laugh.

"Yeah, pretty crazy and stupid right?" She asked staring at the sunset, "Luckily Janet managed to talk me out of it, but it didn't stop me from changing who I was."

She gave a small sad smile.

"Originally, my name was Samantha Hatred DeathStar, but, I decided to change it to what it is now." She said small tears slowly forming, "I dyed my hair purple, I added red and other colors to my clothes, I started wearing my hair in a braid that I never take out, and tucked a blue and purple star flower in the hair band, I stared wearing faux leather cuffs with hand painted, or hand sewn messages on them, and even the way I acted,"

She gave a small laugh.

"I found it so ironic that when I went to school the next day, everyone except Rebecca didn't know who I was, and by the end of the day, me and Beck were the most popular girls in school."

She sighed.

"I miss that." She said, "I miss my family, Simba, Nala, Kovu, Kiara, or Kiki as me and my cousin call her, I miss Kion, Kova, Itibod,"

Riku gave a small snort.

"Itibod?" He asked.

Sammy laughed.

"Yeah, I know." she said, "When he and his siters' were born, they couldn't decide on a name, so my Uncle made a joke and suggested calling him Itibod and they decided to call him that, we call him It for short."

She sighed.

"I miss his sisters' Kira, and Akiria too." She said, "Kova was adopted in case you were wondering."

Her eyes seemed to glaze over for a moment.

"I miss them so much, their the only people in my family that were nice to me." She finished as silent tears streamed down her face, "I only tell that to people I trust, I don't even know you! I have no clue why I just said all that! I-I just, I... I trust you for some reason, and I really don't know why, but I do."

Riku seemed to understand how she felt although neither of them knew why.

They sat together for a little while before Riku stood up.

"Come on, we should head back to the others." He said offering her his hand.

Sammy nodded and got up.

"You know, I'm sorry all that happened to you." Riku said, "I'm sure things will get better soon though."

Sammy laughed a little.

"They are already better." She said, "The only bad thing right now is that I have no clue how to get back home, oh you have no idea how badly I want to get back there."

When they returned to the others she noticed the note her aunt had put in every one of her bags in case she were to end up there.

"Kairi, can I go see your parents real quick?" She asked.

Kairi nodded.

"Sure." She said.

Once they'd rowed their canoes over to the main island Sammy and Kairi walked together to her house. When they reached Kairi's house Sammy handed the note to Kairi's parents. The note read,

"_Dear Ally and Josh,_

_It's been so long since I've last seen you my friends, but I have a small request to make. Should my niece Samantha, or Sammy as she prefers to be called, or my daughter Janet ever end up on the Destiny Islands as I once did, I ask that you allow them to stay with you as Ally's parents once did for me. I hope this is not to much to ask, but it would mean a great lot to me and Davion if you, or one of our other friends could give the girls shelter until they leave._

_\- Sincerely your friend Clover._

Kairi's parents smiled.

"Oh, come in, come in dear!" Allison, or Ally as she was often called said ushering the purple haired girl inside.

"Here, sit and have a cup of tea." She said leading her into the living room, "You must be Sammy."

Sammy nodded.

"Yes, and thank you." She said, "I've never had tea before, I hope I'll like it."

Ally nodded as she handed her a cup.

Sammy sipped it politely, and smiled.

"It's very good, thank you.' She said.

Ally nodded.

"It's Chai Tea dear, it's a very soothing and relaxing tea, helps one calm down." She said, "I thought it'd be the best one to give you after arriving, in case this had you worked up, or something. It must of been really shocking arriving here out of the blue."

Sammy shook her head.

"No, not really," She replied, "My Aunt talked about her first visit her very often, it really didn't surprise me very much."

She took another sip of her tea.

"Speaking of your Aunt," Josh said walking into the room, "how have she and your Uncle been?"

"They've been fine." Sammy said, "They live with a pride of lions in a place called the Pride Lands to help keep the animals safe and from being poached, even though they own a house outside the boarder that separates the human side of them from the animal side, luckily crossing it doesn't turn you into an animal, just if you arrive in that side from another world. They talk often about you and their other friends here too, and how much they miss you. My Aunt says the thing she misses most about being with you guys is the warm ocean breeze from when you did things outside."

She laughed a little before finishing her tea.

"Kairi, why don't you show Sammy your room?" Josh asked, "You'll have to share it with her, I hope you don't mind."

"No, it's fine, after all, she's my friend," Kairi said, "it'll be like having a sleepover every night."

Josh and Ally smiled.

"So, wanna see your new room?" Kairi asked.

Sammy nodded.

Kairi then showed Sammy the room they would be sharing.

Once in there Sammy took notice of Kairi's outfit. It was a black tank top over a white halter top that had sleeves that slightly exposed her shoulders sewn on it, a purple skort that reached half way down her thighs kinda like her skirt from Kingdom Hearts 1, only longer, a black chocker with the Kingdom Hearts logo embroidered on it in pink thread as well as a bracelet made of seashells and faux diamonds, a necklace that looked like a teardrop shaped pearl on a long string, purple fishnet leggings and black boots that almost reached her knees.

"Where did you get your outfit?" Sammy asked.

"I made it." Kairi replied.

"We better get some rest you never know what might happen tomorrow." Kairi said at last.

Sammy looked out the window and saw that night had fallen and the stars shone brightly like diamonds in the sky.

She nodded.

"Yeah we should I have a feeling some interesting things are going to happen tomorrow." She agreed.

* * *

Me: Well that was just the beginning of the story there is much more to come. Also, for those of you who have already read what I have written so far you may have noticed that I changed Kairi's outfit. When I posted this I thought the outfit was the coolest thing ever, but when I looked back on it, and Namine's outfit, I thought, OMG! I can't believe I designed that! Now I really liked some parts of it, like the design of their outfits, mainly the leggings and boots, which you might of noticed I kept, but the color scheme, and patterns on the clothing I was disgusted by, so I changed the outfit to something I felt was slightly more Kairi, I'm going to keep Namine's original outfit from Kingdom Hearts Re: Chain of Memories and Kingdom Hearts 2 until chapter five because I was reading this over and I thought, wait, how would Namine get a new outfit if she's been stuck in Kairi's head for a year? so, I decided that Selphie, Kairi, and Sammy are going to take her (and another KH character who's a girl, here's a hint, she was once in Organization XIII) out on a shopping spree to get a brand new wardrobe. You also might of noticed that I added Sora's Kingdom Hearts 3 outfit, I just felt it'd fit because in KH 3, Sora's sixteen, and he's also sixteen in my story, so I felt it'd fit in with it well, and if any of you are wondering about Riku's outfit, I'm gonna keep it the same as in Dream Drop Distance for a couple of chapters, til they start their big adventure that takes them all over the KH galaxie, with some new worlds joining in, as well as new/old OC's who'll have a past relationship with the Destiny Island trio that will have their back stories posted in later chapters, and other stories. Signing off for now Samantha Peace HeartStar.


	2. A New Threat

Sammy's Kingdom Hearts adventures' chapter 2

Me: SPH here again.

Samantha: And the me the character named Samantha Peace HeartStar.

Me: And Sammy. Oh Sammy can you do the disclaimer?

Samantha: Fine (grumbles something in Anidition) Samantha Peace HeartStar the author does not own the characters except me and other OC's and people you won't recognize that will appear later in the story. She also owns the plot line.

Me:On with the story!

* * *

Sammy tossed and turned in her sleep, unable to shake away the voices in her head, the pained tortured voices, voices she knew, voices of people she cared about. She could hear destruction and chaos in the background, it sounded like a war was going on! Then, she heard a familiar, and welcomed voice, Janet's voice, but she seemed to be in pain, and gasping for breath

"Sammy, Help! It's Flare, she… is causing so much pain here that me and… everyone else are dying, but there are two people other than you who can help. The first is Naminé, Kairi's Nobody. You need to show Kairi how to let Naminé's form overcome hers, only then can you release Xion.

Xion is the Darkess version of Kairi trapped in Sora's memory. She was a memory of Sora's that took on a mind of her own and became real. You, Naminé, and Xion must be the ones who ultimately defeat Flare. Riku and Sora can help, but Kairi won't… be able to since she will be resting in Naminé's mind.

Please, hurry. To get here you must use a Fire-blast mixed with an Aura casting. Hurry we don't have much time!" Janet's voice cried.

"JANET!" Sammy yelled waking up in a cold sweat.

Her panicked cry startled Kairi.

"Whooooa…" She cried as she fell out of the bed and onto her rump as well as concking her head on her nightstand.

"Ouch!" Kairi moaned rubbing her head, and rump.

"Who's Janet?" She asked confused, only knowing who Sammy's aunt and uncle were.

"She's my younger cousin." Sammy explained, "We have a telepathic bond and now the whole Pride Lands are in danger."

"Is there anything I can I do to help?" Kairi asked.

"You can't do anything other than turn into Naminé." Sammy explained.

"Okay..." Kairi answered slowly, "How do I do that and how will it help?"

"You need to focus all your energy on her and she needs to focus all of hers on you and it will help by freeing Xion, the Darkess version of you made from Sora's memories. Sora and Roxas can do this too, only they won't free Xion." Sammy explained, "Now don't ask me any more questions yet. First we need to get ready and get the guys."

Kairi nodded.

"Okay. We should tell the guys to meet up with us here so we can all leave together." Kairi said.

"Good idea." Sammy agreed.

Kairi made a mad dash for the phone, and dialed Sora's number. His mom answered it.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Hi Ivery, is Sora there?" Kairi asked.

"Yes, he just woke up a few minutes ago." Ivery replied.

"May I talk to him?" Kairi asked.

"Sure." Ivery said.

"Sora! You're wanted on the phone!" She called holding her hand over the phone to muffle it out, "It's Kairi!"

There was a couple of crashes and loud footsteps in the background before Sora answered the phone.

"Hey Kairi!" He said in a super perky voice, "What's up?"

"Sammy received a message from her younger cousin Janet saying that the Pride Lands are in danger." Kairi explained, "She said she needs Namine and this girl Xion, who was a memory of me that became real and took on a life of its own, or something like that, but I thought we might need some back up so we decided to call you and Riku, get over here as fast as you can, okay? I'm gonna call Riku real quick."

"Yeah, I'll be right over." Sora replied, "Alright bye."

"Bye." Kairi said before hanging up the phone.

Then she dialed Riku's number.

"What is it Karir?" He asked answering the phone.

"Sammy got a message from her younger cousin Janet saying the Pride Lands are in danger, and she needs Namine, and some girl named Xion who was created from Sora's memories, or something like that, but we thought we could use back up, so we decided to call you and Sora," Kairi explained, "Sora's already on his way here, so get over here as fast as you can, alright?"

"I'll be there in a couple of minutes." Riku replied before hanging up the phone.

Kairi turned back to Sammy.

"They're on their way." She said.

Sammy nodded.

"Let's get some breakfast first, so we won't have to go up against who, or whatever it is attacking the Pride Lands on an empty stomach." Kairi suggested.

Sammy nodded.

"Sounds good." She said, "And we're going up against Flare, she was my best friend before my mom died, she didn't want anything to do with me once she was dead, not surprising, since she practically worshiped my mother."

She shook her head and started down the stairs and went into the kitchen and made herself a bowl of cereal.

The boys' arrived not long after.

"Hey, guy's, " Sammy started, "me and Kairi are gonna head upstairs and change, we'll be back down in a couple of minutes."

Then she and Kairi went back up to their room.

Sammy quickly slipped on her tube top dress and attached its suspenders so they crossed in the front, but on the back the left suspender tucked right under the bottom of the right while the right went straight over her shoulder before crossing to the front of her left shoulder.

"Okay Kairi you remember what to do right?" Sammy asked slipping on her black ballet flats and tucking her star flower into her braid.

"Yes I remember." Kairi replied.

"All right then try to become Naminé." Sammy said.

Kairi closed her eyes and focused all of her energy on Naminé and Naminé focused all of hers on Kairi. Then in a bright flash of light there stood Naminé.

Naminé had blonde hair, and one fourth of it cover her right shoulder and wore a white sundress that was starting to get revealing and pale blue saddles with pale yellow flowers on them.

"Sammy, kairi come quick something really weird is happening!" Riku called just then.

* * *

Me: Alright! Here's chapter 2! I really hope you liked it, and the updates I added. So, I'm almost positive you've figured out who the other girl going on the shopping spree in chapter five, but if you haven't, I'm not ruining the surprise. So, what'd ya think? I am so happy I finally got this updated! It's such a big relief! Plus now I can go back to working on chapter 3 and start up on my new KH story, Born By Darkness. I was inspired to write this after reading XemnasForceXIII's Birth From Darkness story, and was given permission to post my story so long as I gave him recognition in the story, which I will do.

Samantha: Hopefully.

Me: I Will! Geez, and I thought my mom and friends were naggy.

Samantha: Hey! Who said I was being naggy?! I was just pointing out that you often forget important things like that!

Me: Well I won't this time, now get off my case already, you're just like my mom.

Samantha: (Rolls eyes and walks away)

Me: Anyway, I'm not sure if any of you payed that close attention, but the reason that sometimes I have the correct spelling of Namine's name with the little hyphen, or whatever so the e at the end is pronounced like aye is because I redid this on my account in Doc Manager, so I couldn't add the e with a hyphen, or whatever. Well, I hope you like the story, signing off for now, Samantha Peace HeartStar.


End file.
